In communication networks various redundancy mechanisms provide resilient interconnection of nodes. For example, multiple links may exist between network devices, with one or more of the links configured as an active link while remaining links are standby links. In some cases, it may be beneficial to aggregate the physical links into logical links, which provide higher aggregate bandwidth, load balancing, and link redundancy.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.